warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Apprentice
The Apprentice is a fanfic created by riverclanmapleshade on Wattpad. It is currently a work in progress and continuously updating. Summary In ShadowClan, danger has been brewing. Snowstar, ShadowClan's leader, is bloodthirsty and willing to bend any and all of the warrior code to get what he wants. The clans are in the brink of war and caught in the middle of it all is an apprentice named Moonpaw. She is a reminder to all ShadowClan cats not to mess with their leader. Every day Moonpaw has to suffer through the results of a long kept grudge. She should have been a warrior seasons ago, but one thing is holding her back: Snowstar. And now the fate of all the clans rests in her paws. Reviews There are no reviews for this book. Chapter 1: Trapped Chapter one shows Moonpaw and Ravensong sitting on the highrock looking up at the stars after all of the clan is asleep. Moonpaw is wondering when she will become a warrior while her mentor Ravensong strives to comfort her. Ravensong mentions Snowstar is on his last life, but that just makes Moonpaw explode, saying the only true thing that bothers her is that she's being punished for something her parents did. Eventually the two cats fall asleep. The chapter is uneventful and is more of a prologue. The events are depicted on the cover. Chapter 2: Villainous The chapter starts off the morning after Chapter 1 where Moonpaw is woken up by Snowstar after falling asleep on the highrock the previous night. The leader continuously teases Moonpaw, and Moonpaw easily gets under her skin, keeping her cool. Snowstar tells Moonpaw to pick her and Fallenwind, who is described by the narrator as the deputy and Snowstar's trusted follower. While Moonpaw is getting mousebile from the medicine cat's den, the other apprentices make fun of her until she calmly dismisses them saying how they're just jealous they aren't the ones picking the "almighty leader"'s ticks. When Moonpaw is picking Fallenwind's ticks, the book show's Snowstar's point of view, and she is actually very sympathetic and caring while thinking about Fallenwind, worrying for the old cat's help. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Stranger The chapter begins with Moonpaw hunting. Soon she smells a strange scent and follows it to a clearing, where she sees a rustling in the bushes. A orange tabby tom emerges and Moonpaw pounces on him, pinning him to the ground. The tom knows Moonpaw's name and says if she releases him he will tell her who he is. Moonpaw hesitantly releases him and he says his name is Forest, but is interupted when Snowstar jumps into the clearing. Forest apologizes to him and leaps out in front of Snowstar, claws unsheathed, killing him. Forest says he is there to help Moonpaw. Fallenwind arrives at the seen just as Forest leaves, saying something long overdue is to come soon, hinting that he will make Moonpaw a warrior that day. Mentioned Characters Moonpaw- light grey she-cat with amber eyes; main character Ravensong- black she-cat with emerald green eyes; side character; Moonpaw's mentor Fallenwind- brown tabby tom with amber eyes; side character; Snowstar's deputy Snowstar- white tom with green eyes; side antagonist; ShadowClan leader Forest- orange tabby tom with green eyes; antagonist; rogue Adderheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes; extra; medicine cat Trivia * Forest's name was originally Forrest, but it was spellchecked to Forest. * Fallenwind shows up after Snowstar's death so he would believe Moonpaw didn't kill him. * The Apprentice was originally meant to be an animated series, and chapter one can be found here. Episode 2 is a WIP. Category:Warriors Category:Fanfic Category:Wattpad Category:Book